


Sleigh Bells Ring

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being dead is for squares, During season eight?, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the season and Dean intends to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for something or other and suddenly remembered it. I guess it's kinda almost the season.

“Common Sammy, we’re losing daylight!” Dean called down from the doorway, eager to get going. 

“Not enough daylight.” Sam grumbled, trying to tame his messy bed-head (or rather, book-head) before finally just pulling a hat over it. “It’s like six o’clock, can’t we wait a bit? At least get some breakfast first?”

“No way! We don’t know how long this’ll last and I want to act fast. Common common, Cas and Gabe are already outside waiting for us!”

Finally Sam joined his brother and they got out of the Batcave. The small lot and forested area around their new home was blanketed in a fresh layer of snow. The first snowfall of the year. Dean grinned wide, taking and handful of the crunchy snow to test it out, it was perfect for snowballs, forts and the like. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind a perfectly constructed snowball flew past him, hitting Sam square in the chest. The next one was aimed at Dean, but he managed to dodge it by a hair. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and chuckled, making his own snowball and throwing it in the direction of his assaulter.

Gabe popped up from behind a larger bank of snow and with a flick of his wrist, magically threw half a dozen more chunks of snow at the brothers, at least two making contact. “Keep the snowballs coming Cas!”

“Oh no fair!” Dean threw another snowball, barely missing the archangel, “You both have magic.”

“Who said anything about fair Dean-o?” he laughed, “This is war!”

Dean crouched down and started a bunch of snowballs, they needed higher ground. There was a snowbank on the other side of the lot to Gabriel’s and they could take cover behind the Impala on the way over for more snowballs. Once the boys were ready they pelted their snowballs at Cas and Gabriel, running for cover and managing to dodge all but one snowball until they got to the snowbank. 

Dean looked down at his snow covered coat and grimaced, touching the spot with his glove covered hand. He winced and leaned against the bank, “They got me Sammy...I don’t think I’m gonna make.”

“Oh my God Dean, it’s just a snowball.”

He grabbed Sam’s hand and looked at him seriously, “Don’t you cry now. You need to keep fighting, you need to win this war for me. Can you do that?”

Sam just shook his head laughing and then nodded, forcing the laugher down to look grim, fake sniffling. “Yeah...Yeah I think I can do that.”

“Tell my wife...” Dean coughed, “Tell her I love her. Tell her that waitress in Talito meant nothing to me, that’s she’s the love of my life. Tell her- gah...” He slowly closed his eyes and let out last breath. 

Sam made a bunch of snowballs and took them in his arms, throwing them as he ran towards the angels. “You killed my brothers you sons of bitches!”

He got a couple solid hits of Cas, but Gabriel evaded all the pelted snow. Sam also managed to dodge all the snowballs until the end when he reached their fort and was hit in the crotch. He fell on Gabe and groaned, “You bastard...”

Gabriel laughed, grateful he was an angel because otherwise the moose would have crushed him. “I win.” he laughed and kissed the tip of Sam’s pink, frosty nose.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and grinned, kissing Gabe full of the mouth, making out with him until Dean popped his head over the mound of snow. 

“Whatcha up to?” Sam groaned and rolled over onto his back so he was off Gabe. “I was going to make a snowman, wanna help Cas?”

Castiel looked up and nodded, climbing over their fort and following Dean to where there was more snow. Dean showed Cas how to roll the snowball to make it big enough for a snowman and soon the pair had three balls stacked. 

“Hmmm, how should we decorate it? I was thinking maybe a snow hunter, we might have some spare clothes to use and we’ll need stuff for eyes.” Dean mused.

With a rustle of wings Cas was gone and then returned with an armful of things to use for their snowman. They dressed him in a plaid shirt open to show the rudimentary anti-possession tattoo they had given it. It’s stick arms held an old riffle that had long since broken beyond repair. All that was left was the button eyes and carrot nose.

Dean held out his hand for the last ingredients and looked over to the angel when he was greeted by a hand so cold he could feel it through his gloves. “Holy shit Cas, you’re hands are cold! Why aren’t you wearing gloves?”

The angel looked down at his nearly blue, cold chapped hands and painfully flexed them. They were very cold, but he hadn’t really noticed. Although normally his vessel’s temperature made no difference to him, with heaven’s weakening so did some of his powers, though most of the time it was menial things such as this. His heavy overcoat was normally thought to warm for most weather, but in the ice and snow his suit and tan coat simple would not cut it.

Dean pulled off his own gloves and took the other man’s hands in his and held then close to his body to warm them up. He blew warm air onto the thawing hands, “If the snow continues like this we’re going to have to buy you some new digs.”

Cas simply nodded, revelling in the warmth of Dean. 

“Common.” the hunter instructed, pulling him along back into the Batcave to find an extra pair of mittens and some boots to borrow. 

Once Cas was sufficiently warmed they headed back out to find that Gabriel and Sam has made their own snowman, or rather snowangel which was far more detailed and holding the free hand of their snowhunter. 

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to tug Cas along. “Common, we’re having a rematch and this time you’re on my team. We’ll need a new base camp though, we can use the snowbank as a foundation and use these chunks of ice as building blocks.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, helping as best he could before the war began again. They worked quickly, making a small, but sturdy bunker for themselves and a good reserve of snowballs. 

“Ready?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. He chuckled, “Kiss for luck?”

Castiel leaned in close and pulled the hunter into a soft kiss. Dean grinned into it, wrapping his arms around the angel. He was about to pull away for air when he heard a click and a flash. Perched on the wall of their fort was Gabe, Poleroid in hand. He took the small square picture and shook it out, showing it to the pair.

“Now this one is a keeper. Going on the fridge for sure!”

“Why you little! Give that to me!”

Gabriel laughed and dashed off, calling after. “I’ll make you a deal Winchester, winner of this snowball fight gets the picture.”

“Deal!”

The fight lasted easily an hour and afterwards they all drank hot chocolate in the lounge in front of the fireplace and regaled eachother with their battle stories of the fight. Once the hot chocolate was all gone, or cold Cas left to go check on whatever the hell he did when he wasn’t with the Winchesters, and Sam and Gabe retreated to the bedroom. 

Dean followed suit, body sore and lids heavy. It had been a fun, but tiring day. He stripped the clothes he hadn’t already taken off form being too soaked and pulled out the slightly bent Polaroid picture, placing it beside the one of his mum before collapsing into bed.


End file.
